Note to the reviewers: This current proposal is a revision of Core B: Animal Model Core. Although there were no specific suggestions for improving this Core, we have now engineered our shRNA constructs to include CMV promoter driven-expression of GFP so that lentivirus-infected cells may be easily sorted for adoptive transfer studies. We have included this data in our revised version and have updated references within embedded tables. Revised text is indicated in italics throughout the proposal.